


stay just a little bit longer

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [37]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Fluff, INTERDIMENSIONAL WORLD-HOPPING GIRLFRIENDS, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, like reaaaally long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day, goodbyes won't be so hard, and every hello won't start with "I missed you."</p><p>[or: Iris and Kara give a whole new meaning to the term "long-distance relationship."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay just a little bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long"

Iris loves her girlfriend. She really, really does. But sometimes, said super-powered-alien girlfriend, when she’s really excited, tends to forget that she has super _strength._ And that Iris is very tragically human-and-not-at-all-superpowered.

Like right now.

“Kara,” Iris gasps, struggling to get air into her lungs. She swears she can hear her ribs creak as Kara squeezes her tighter, spinning them around in dizzying circles high above the city and squealing in delight. “Kara…babe…it’s good…to see you too…but I can’t…I can’t… _breathe_.”

“Oh!” Kara gasps, sounding mortified, and immediately releases her. Which she really shouldn’t do, because they’re very far up from the ground, and Iris _can’t fucking fly_. 

“Kara!” she yells the second she feels herself start to slip, air whooshing past her face dangerously fast as she falls. “We’ve talked about this!”

“Oh, shit!” Kara says, and in an instant her arms are around Iris again, holding her close to her chest like she’s afraid to let go, but this time, at least, giving her just enough room to breathe. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Iris! I was just–I got a little carried away and I forgot–”

She breaks off, looking miserable, pulling back to scan Iris up and down to make sure she’s okay, keeping a firm grip around her back all the while. She’s got the most pathetically adorable pout on her lips, eyes wide and full of guilt and begging Iris to forgive her, and really, it’s near impossible not to fold under that look– so damn persuasive. Which really isn’t fair, because if there’s anything Kara doesn’t need more if it’s yet another superpower. 

Still, Iris knows Kara would never really let her fall. She’s never more safe than when she’s up here with her, wrapped up in Kara’s arms, far away from the rest of the world. When she’s not plummetting to her doom, it’s easily one of her favorite places to be.

“It’s okay,” Iris says, wriggling her arms free from where they’re trapped under Kara’s to loop around her girlfriend’s neck. “I get it.”

Kara beams, and Iris can’t help but return her smile, feeling lighter than air– and not just because that’s probably the extent of what she weighs to Kara. “I really missed you,” Kara sighs, her smile wavering just the tiniest bit. 

Iris presses their foreheads together, letting her eyes fall shut as she closes the distance between them. After spending so long and so far apart, every inch feels like a mile. 

“I missed you too,” Iris says, lips ghosting against Kara’s. Kara responds instantly to the gentle pressure, kissing Iris deeply, thouroughly, like the steady movement of their mouths together can somehow drown out the words. Like if they can just stay like this, focus on this, they can pretend that every greeting doesn’t have to start the same way.

“It’s really not cool that we live in different dimensions,” Kara says when they finally break apart, not bothering to open her eyes. “We need to find some other way to be able to visit each other more often other than relying on Barry to take you back and forth and help me get to you–I’m sure Cisco could help.”

“Yeah,” Iris agrees, tightening her grip around Kara’s neck as she feels them start to dip, a gentle breeze playing against her skin. She keeps her eyes shut tight so that she won’t have to look at the Earth below them growing closer, so that she can pretend for just a little longer. She waits until their feet are safely on the ground again before opening her eyes and pulling Kara closer again, bumping their noses together as she searches for the perfect angle. 

“For now, I guess I’ll just have to find a way to convince you to stay the night this time around. National City can look out for itself for a change.”

“I don’t think I’ll really need much convincing,” Kara says with a breathless little laugh, and Iris kisses her again.


End file.
